parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's movie-spoof of Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith. Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Anakin Skywalker *Dawn (Pokemon) as Padme Amidala *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Toadsworth (Mario) as Yoda *Spike (Dog) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as R2-D2 *Hippo (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) as C-3PO *Henry (Thomas and Friends) as Mace Windu *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) as Count Dooku *Scar (The Lion King) as General Grievous *Skulker (Danny Phantom) as Darth Vader *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) as The Emperor/Darth Sidious *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (Thomas and Friends) as Clone Troopers *and more Gallery Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Anakin Skywalker Dawn in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Dawn as Padme Amidala Sora kingdom hearts 1.png|Sora as Obi-Wan Kenobi Toadsworth artwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.PNG|Toadsworth as Yoda 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike as R2-D2 Hippo001.jpg|Hippo as C-3PO Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Mace Windu Dr. Eggman in Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Count Dooku Scar.png|Scar as General Grievous Mandark in Staylongers.jpg|Mandark as Darth Sidious Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Darth Vader It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman.png|Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Clone Troopers Movie Used *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Footage Pokemon *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension *Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles *Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010) Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Coded *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts 3D *Kingdom Hearts χ *Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ *Kingdom Hearts III Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario Party 7 *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario Super Sluggers *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *Friendship Games animated shorts *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Equestria Girls: Dance Magic *Equestria Girls: Movie Magic *Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts *Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending *Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship *Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens and Fish (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Brandon) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't Be Silly, Billy! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Gets the Giggles (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Rival *Mandarker *Rushmore Rumble *Sun, Surf, and Science *Quackor the Fowl *Mock 5 *Let's Save the World You Jerk! *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! *Dee Dee's Rival *Last But Not Beast *Momdark *If Memory Serves *School Girl Crushed *Dos Boot *A Boy Named Sue *Comic Stripper *Mountain Mandark *Babe Sitter *2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever *Garage Sale *A Mandark Cartoon *My Dad vs Your Dad *Used Ink *A Quackor Cartoon *Dexter's Wacky Races *Ego Trip Disney *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) Danny Phantom *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Star Wars Spoofs